


A New Birthday Tradition at the Ellison-Sandburg Household

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Spanking, Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a birthday spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Birthday Tradition at the Ellison-Sandburg Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written in 2004 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #28 - Birthday/Anniversary for Terri.

"Ji-iim..."

Jim shifted sleepily against Blair's warm body.

"Oh, Ji-iim..." Blair blew gently into Jim's ear.

"Wha'?"

"Guess what day it is."

Most of Jim's face was smushed into the pillow, but Blair could just catch the corner of his mouth stretching into a grin. "Get a calendar, Sandbur--"

Blair burst into action, swinging up and over Jim, legs pinning him, one hand gripping his neck and pressing down with all his weight. Startled, Jim struggled for a moment.

"Freeze, Ellison!" Blair shouted and Jim froze. Blair leaned down and whispered, "You didn't think I'd forget, did you? You didn't think you were going to get away, did you? _Did you?!_ " Blair emphasized the last words with a sharp slap to Jim's butt. Jim jerked and hissed. Undeterred, Blair slapped him again.

"Sandburg!" Jim yelped in outrage.

"The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is a count. Do you understand?" Blair slapped again. "What's the count?"

"Th-three."

"Very good." Thwack. "And that?"

"Four," Jim groaned.

Blair sat up, removing his weight from Jim's neck, and waited. Jim didn't move, just turned his face into the pillow. Blair smiled and began a slow, rhythmic spanking, alternating from one side to the other and waiting for Jim to count out loud before moving on the next. It was almost hypnotic watching his hands come down, hearing the meaty thwack, seeing the pink flush spread over Jim's cheeks.

By the time they hit the mid-twenties, Jim was sobbing out the numbers and his ass clenched hard with each thrust into the mattress matching the tempo of the blows.

"Thirty-seven."

Thwack.

"Th-thirty-eight."

Thwack.

"Aaah, thirty-nine..."

Blair came to an abrupt halt and Jim moaned in protest. Blair moved to the side, reached under and flipped Jim over. Jim lay there, flushed and dazed-looking. Blair swooped down, swallowing his cock and sucking vigorously. Jim wailed and came almost instantly, his hips jerking erratically into Blair's eager mouth.

As Jim's movements slowed, Blair softened his mouth, milking the last moments as Jim continued to shiver happily. Then Blair crawled up Jim's body to gaze lovingly into his eyes. Pressing his mouth against Jim's, he whispered, "Happy birthday, gorgeous."

Beneath his lips, he felt Jim smile and kiss him back.


End file.
